Learning the Unknown
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Danny has fought many ghost over the months, he knows them only by name and fighting but what if he had a chance to get know them as something more then a foe and them also to him. Shall done in a series of one-shots in warning!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ember

Note: May have occness and does not follow the DP timeline, just doing this to have some fun and play around with some ideas of the sideline ghost and cannons in the show.

One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain.  
Bob Marley

Ember pulled in the fresh air deep into her lungs but felt only half of what she might have if the siren singer had been human, casting a look around the night of Amity Park and signing in feeling something of peace. Yes the Singer was free once more of the Ghost Zone but this was not seeking power or picking a fight which most ghost seemed to do when they reached the human world. Strange like she had come to this place for one reason: music.

Gone had the flaming hair been replaced with red hair and not the blue tint of her skin but that of sun kissed flesh, but her eyes reminded the same deep green and eye marks? This was her human mask she used when just having a good time, it was nothing more then a shallow mask to hide her ghost face from the humans and those ghost hunters but also a certain teen dip stick who always found her some how but her drive was not to fight but a small underground bar which had a open night for all music makers of the city from jazz to rap and rock.

The Underground has been Ember's hunt from her living days to even her ghost days in the hunger of music, to feel it and soak it in. The Ghost Zone lacked it, with not many of the sprits into music and many strongly hated it when it reminded them of their human days and memories. Ember chose not to run from it and embraced but more then once coming world for the music alone.

She walked, slipping into a ally and letting the human mask fade away to her full ghost form and took to the air to let the cool air blow past her skin and relish in it for the moment but not wanting to head back home just yet. Normally she would be more aware of her sense but close to a grave yard, a ghost could relax a all time law all spirits had to follow: never fight in a graveyard. Knowing she was over one let her is in more of moment but it was a odd sound that caught her keen ear. Pausing to hover and looking around in the sound of music, more then that it was a violin playing out and wide into the night sky.

Who was playing at this time of night? Moving around slowly the ghost blinked her green eyes as she moved closer to the grave yard and felt something of a numb shock and blank surprised hit her all at once in who the fiddler was of all souls: Danny Phantom. He was in his ghost form and hovering close to a grave in glowing in a gentle way, eyes closed and a graceful expression on his youthful face. Long fingers held the viol like it was a part of him as one fancied over the strings and the other held the bow as the song danced into the air.

It was a song lullaby, full of many feelings of sorrow and regret but also mourning in the notes but it was beautiful in the pure notes coming from the player as he floated and glowed. Of all souls to a musician the image did not match Ember and halfa at all and it was shock to the singer that such a music could come from him at all!

Caught, she hover down to land on the wall around the yard and closed her eyes to let the song play out but also when opening her eyes, blinking as many pale green spots of willow o wisp linger and dancing around the ghost boy. Moving in and out with the notes of the harmony, setting to light his boyish features and moving past to his fingers and lighting them up and moving away. Ember only watched and could not bring herself to move at al l but taking in the moment of how he looked sad, regulate of something and all too old for his age in his body.

Danny moved to the last parts of the notes, hitting the pitch and the dying notes of the violin rang out truth into the graveyard as his playing ended and the balls of ghostly light also danced and faded away in the last note of the song. He felt the sereneness he always did after playing like this but his breathe pulsed out the pale blue and he narrowed his eyes in knowing a ghost was close by strong enough to be a threat.

"So dipstick, you have a gift for music huh?"

Turning around to land on the earth, Danny felt his peace shatter in seeing Ember floating there with a odd look on her face and a tilt to her head with arms crossed.

Jade eyes of the boy darted around, grasping his violin tightly and looking around. To make a fight here was a bad call and glancing back at the grave as his shoulders tensed and his legs reformed to land on the ground from the tail before hand but what followed next surprised him as the siren came to land gentle and hold up a hand before he could or say anything.

"Don't get so burned up Phantom, ghost are forbidden by law to fight in a grave yard at all. Its as much as holy ground to us as it is to humans." Ember bluntly pointed out, looking around.

Danny could only blink, knowing this was new to him who made her sign a bit more and shake her head, "Man kid, you got a lot to learn."

Glaring at her, he took in the news to lay his violin and bow back in a open a case not to far away but shot her a glare, "So you why you here Ember? Trying to pick up some music lessons?"

Eyeing the boy, the female placed her hands on her hips but looked around the place and sensed the spirits under the earth, restless if anything and a sad look over took her face in lightly touching one of the grave stones in knowing they lay trapped in a sort between states. Not all buried here where like that, some had found peace and moved onto the next world and life.

It was strange for Danny to see many of his foes like Ember in a state of trying not to kick his butt, but also in a out of the ordinary mood. "I came to get a break from the Zone if you want to know and no it was not to kick your ass, or do some evil master mind plan dipstick. Why are you here anyways? You don't seem the haunting type."

Stepping away, Ember had the chance to see the stone behind him:

Heather Byrne

Beloved Mother and Grandmother

1955-2002

Following her gaze, Danny turned around and his whole body lost the tense feeling as even his ghostly glow took on a softer light to it. Moving a bit away and even Ember felt the air of a sadness touch him in his aura, only new souls to the afterlife would bare the air around them so naked like this but he was also human and still also a new soul and Ember let a look of her own soften in seeing the boy look so lost and regretful.

"She was my grandmother on my mom's side. " His tone reveled a truth which got Ember a bit of shock he would share it with her in the moment.

How now made all sense to why a very living ghost would be in a grave yard. Yet to see the boy look so open and wounded was different for the rock star but still she had to dig a bit more, "So who taught the,,,"

"She did."

Nail on the head in hearing a bit of a harsher note in the teenager's voice as his shoulders seemed to tense a bit but also in knowing Ember had walked or touched on a forborne scene in the boy's life. It was not like he had much peace time in fighting well them and trying to have a normal life. Signing a bit to come and stand closer to the boy and pulling up hand to lightly touch his shoulder and get his sight on her. In which, he did in feeling the touch of her fingers on his shoulder but the battle worn gaze soften in see a pure regret in her face soften along with her flames.

"Danny, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to stop you or well pick a fight right now. I was walking by when I heard the violin and came to list. You got some talent which is a shock for me of all ghost around dipstick." Ember smiled, adding in a touch of banter just to lighten the mood with the ghost kid, "But sounds like your bit out of the practice zone."

Shock and surprise hit him all at once of not only had Ember called him by his name but added a compliant with banter. "Thanks…" He pushed a faint red on his cheeks as it dyed away before flouting away and landing with eyeing her in his own questions, "Why are you around anyways?"

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, the poltergeist female shrugged, "Came to listen to some music a local bar get a break from the Ghost Zone. We don't always come to the living world to kick your ass dip stick. We have own after lives yah know. Also not like they have a lot of music going on in the Zone also.."

Peace settled as the two specters lulled into a truce of no speaking but uneasy in the other after the history a bit but seeing Danny like this made her want to dig a bit more into who the kid was in being well a living ghost boy. Casting out a look at the name of the stone of his grandmother and smiling which caught the teen's eyes a bit.

"Why the smile Ember? You know something I don't again?" He pushed, crossing his own arms.

Laughing, she shook her head in leaving a trail of sparks to fade into the night. "Well having the Irish blood explains your temper a bit Phantom."

He blinked, as she went on, "Or why we don't get along a lot. Most my blood is Scottish and given both our history, well the Scots and Irish got along sometimes or tired to kill the other. You could look up the McLain clan when you get a chance or your own."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he eyed the female siren smiling and even laughing at him was a bit of a turn of events he could never see coming but he looked past to his grandmother's stone in a thought, "I never really looked back on to much in truth on my family history, you might have a good point Ember. Also would give me something to talk on my folk's bout with out the main subject being ghost and ghost hunting all the time…"

"She teach you any songs or music from Ireland kid?" Ember pushed, walking closer to the boy as he looked up.

"Um a few songs…" Danny stuttered in having the ghost move closer but also a surprise as his violin and bow flouted to his hands.

Ember was going to enjoy this, it had been a while sense she had song a good old tune from the past in placing the fiddle in the halfy's hands. "Well start playing while I sing dipstick."

Shock was of Ember wanting to keep playing but of her friendly nature but with a glare to him he placed the violin under his chin and thought of the few songs his grandmother had taught the boy and started to play a melody from his childhood days. Soon the teenage herself let her full softly out but strong in tune to the music of a old Irish balled, the two making a odd sound of the echo that came with the ghost's sounds but it a beauty in the mix of living and spirits as the will o wisp flouted out in full power of the haunting sounds.

More then one soul was drawn outside the graveyard in the passions call of the melody. The Box Ghost peeked between the gates and a smile in seeing the odd paired two being the center of the song as the hero played and Ember sang out. The peace went on for a song more but it ended soon as it had started but many souls who had not found peace did that night in the tune to carry them home.

Ember her voice fade away in the lost notes of Phantom's playing as he did too with a expression she had never seen on him and her two in knowing they had made a bound. Nothing was said was passed he walked over and place his stringed voice away into the case and shut it from the world.

Looking around, the faint touches of dawn lay in the east in knowing she had to get back to the Ghost World but any will to fight the ghost kid was gone now. Washed away and leaving her oddly wanting to make a connection with the kid. "Dipstick, if you want to do this again I don't have problems with it."

Danny tripped with amused Ember watching, "What what are you saying…."

Spurring a bit, "I will and still kick your sorry halfa ass but if want to jam also, well I'm also ok on that. I could teach yah more of the Celtic thing and playing. Just do not ask me on voice lessons. You also need more info on what it means to be a ghost. We got our own rules Danny."

Danny Fenton for the moment lost any train of thought in a full shock hitting his body as Ember had a look on total amusement on her glowing features, "Why?'

Rolling her jade eyes, the female walked closer to him. "You ever think not all of us are pure evil and wanting to take over the world? Maybe you could get to know a few of us?"

"You guys or um girls never gave me a chance Ember also, half the time you just attack me like you hate me for existing or something and why you do you hate me so much?" Danny pushed, knowing this had been something on his mind for a while.

Calmly looking at him, Ember was truthful, "You remind us of what we lost kid. Being human and such and the lives we lost also. None of us asked to be ghost and lingered around but oh well. Shit happens. "

It was an odd sense to him but hearing from a ghost made it blunt and in the open but Ember didn't feel like answering anything more, "If you want more talk time, well you know where to find me dipstick. Catch yah later!"

She was gone, leaving him alone as before but feeling peace in the graveyard a hunger now to learn more on the ghost and himself. Danny grabbed his case and flew up into the dawn of the world with one last smile to resting place of his grandmother before fly off to home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Box Ghost

The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost.  
Gilbert K. Chesterton

* * *

Some where between a half said curse and him sitting the side of the building that came in the cause of a plasma beam now gone? In which the main sources of this beam was a glowing white snake as the smoke flouted in the air as it hissed and ruby eyes gleaming in the pride of the action he had done in his hunt of the ghost child that more than once had captured him and sent him back once more to the Ghost Zone over the last week.

Who the ghost had been in the life before to why his soul was the shape of snake were not some of the questions to cross the mind of Danny for the moment but green eyes glowing and pain hitting his back from the shot. Hours of lost sleep and having skipped a few meals only added to the fury of the fire the young hero had now lighting in his own hands in glowing green but some how in watching in the teen coming to flout above in the look the Snake knew he had crossed a line.

Rare was it for the hero to feel the chill of wanting to kill of his ghost side ride over the human mind but he let it goes. Snarling at the snake now looking panic and turning on its tail in the sky to get away but in then moment of the turn and his ruby eyes looking back the green fire blasted from the hands of Danny Phantom. Some where between the hiss and scream of the snake, he was gone and burned away to not even any sort of ectoplasmic trace might be found.

Normally he would feel some light trace guilt but not this time around, without much sleep and having had the snake make his life a living hell for the last fours. Hovering a bit, Danny looked around to note he was once more in the docks and also knew one ghost who always showed up: The Box Ghost. What was out of place was the ghost had not shown up for weeks to brother he or his friends in the random BEWARE!

Now Danny might have just gone home like normal and fallen into a state of sleep until he saw a few boxes flouting in the sky and to a warehouse just a few odd blocks away. If it was boxes it was known who had that power over them.

"Now is he stealing boxes again? Last thing I did right now but may as well stop him." Danny rolled his eyes in his thoughts, "Why boxes of all things?"

Phasing out he followed the floating boxes as they moved to an open window and Danny coming through the wall and blinking a bit. There were a few more boxes then he would have thought and some lay open and put and ordered by size and such. Jade eyes looked around as he crept around to find the Box Ghost and having a good talk with him and stealing and taking the poor guy to the Ghost Zone once more till he would find a way.

What caught the boy's ears was the sound of maybe grinding, Danny for the reason kept to being in the unseen state in following the noise but whom and what he found was once more a shock to what he thought he knew. The Box Ghost was just sitting on a stool with a few tools and had a open face clock open as he pulled out a clog here and a wire there and would come to look at them in a sign, setting it down and rubbing the back of his thick neck.

"I need more springs to get this working again…"The Box Ghost stated, eyes looking tartly over the parts here and there.

Moving to hover for a moment the guy just looked at the boxes and moved to an old beat up one that had been opened and pulled out a teddy bear that had lost an eye and looked if had been burned in a fire. Smiling sadly at the poor toy, sweeping some of the dust off the toy with his hand

Danny had never seen this side of the ghost, who normally was the scorn of the Ghost Zone and seen as the weakest but to watch the man trying to fix a broken clock and even now taking a cloth to try and clean off the cast of toy hit a soft spot in the ghost child's heart.

"I know your there Phantom."

Danny blinked, having the older male turn around and look right at the spot in which he floated but no malice was there just something worn out but amused in some ways. "Well, if you want too you can just flout around like a ghost and haunt me."

Phasing back, he crossed his arms as the Box Ghost only looked more amused at the young soul hovering like a kid caught in the cookie jar. Danny tried to glare but he was too worn out and as he landed to walk over to the man's shoulders and look at variety clocks open and a few ticking, a few music boxes ready to given back and painted and some toys. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing lost things and things that get broken or thrown away by humans. After, I try to give them to someone who needs them in the human world or Ghost Zone." The Box Ghost stated, having a clag flout up in a faint green and making it twist as his eyes looked for any broken cracks. "I do more when go Boo and bother you."

Coughing lightly, Danny rubbed the back of his silver hair in feeling a bit embarrassed, "Then if you do this, why do you well haunt boxes and bother people?"

"It's my nature, something I just have to do and a lot of us are like that even you Phantom." He said.

"I don't have a ghost nature! I don't go around haunting people and causing trouble..." Danny shot up, defending himself.

Turning, the older male raised an eye brow and shrugged, "Oh you do, your nature is to protect and such. You can't fight it can yah? When a human needs of protection and even some of us ghost who need some help. You have a ghost urge and that's it."

Phantom for the moment just stood there in the blunt words of the older soul who let it sink in, "Some ghost can't control their natures and it over takes any other feeling or need. Others learn to live with it, feed it then they are free. Not to hard the older you get."

Shaking his head, Danny felt like pushing a bit more but had to ask, "How old are you?"

Putting down the screw driver the pale blue eyes of the tinker shut for a moment in trying to remember, "Hmmm it was about 1955 when I was killed here on the docks so I was 44 when I was killed. Roughly 90 I round up. You lose track of time after a while in the Ghost Zone."

The hero had known some of the ghost he fought was older than him and more then back. Part of him wonder even on how Clockwork dealt with time like he did. Enough to console an over worked Phantom this late at night in shaking his head.

Seeing how tired the poor lad was, the Box Ghost pointed to the old sofa even he crashed on then and now when he could work on his lost things, "Get some sleep Phantom."

Sleeping so close to a ghost made Danny uneasy but the Box Ghost only rolled his eyes, "You're human, so humans need sleep. I don't want your pelt like the sicko Skulker or to have taken over the world. Have I ever tired to kill you or have the power to?"

Wide ears came to stare at the wide shoulders of the ghost man as he went back to his fixing and tinkering but Danny ached, feeling every bruised and cut on his body from the fight but his mind went blank from the hours of sleep lost. Even crashing for a few hours would help and it was Friday night with his parents out of town for some sort of Ghost Convo. Not even thinking, the boy hovered to the sofa and crashed down as his head leaned onto the arm and his body gave out to sleep. Soft sounds of deep breathing filled the store room as the Box Ghost turned a moment in seeing the boy sleeping and shaking his head for the moment in seeing how young the child was, to young for this sort of loud on his young shoulders to protect both worlds and keep a balance.

Standing up, he moved to a shelf and smiled in pulling a model of the _NASA_ space _shuttles _that had once been broken on the wing now fix and painted and looking new but on the right wing in the mock letters of only a child young and learning could do was wrote in: D Fenton. The Box Ghost smiled a bit in having wanted to give back the lost toy to the ghost boy but now it seemed the best in placing the old toy on a table next to the sleep hero.

Now a few hours later as dawn came to greet the sky and Danny woke up in a very fully human body, his eyes blinked and rubbed but the knowing of who and what he found made him stand up. Yet blue eyes looked around for the ghost but nothing was found but a spark of what caught him with a box of donuts and a note:

_Phantom, you slept all night so I got what you might like to eat for being a young person. Just to make it clear I went back to the Zone on my own. You might want try to and get some rest for a kid a till growing and I found something that belongs you too. Take care of it._

_BG_

Smiling in seeing the box of baked goods did touch his human for a bit bur his eyes a bit in seeing the shuttle of his child days all new and ready for him. His dad had stepped on it when he was a kid and just thrown it away without a care which had broken his little heart. Danny picked it up and smiled, feeling something for the strange Box Ghost. The guy had more of well a human side then most ghosts the kid had fought or met.

Shifting back to his Phantom form, he grabbed the donuts and the toy of days gone by and took to the sky with a smile in seeing the sunlight touch the wings of the shuttle and making a bit of a buzz noise under his lips as if he was flying once more.

* * *

Writer Notes: Why the Box Ghost? Well he is one of the more random types of the show and I thought he needed a bit more of meat on the bone. Some how him finding the lost things or broken things in boxes and fixing them made sense to me. Also not thinking he's all evil but must give into his ghostly nature also just came into play. Thanks for the follows!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cujo

**-**"Dogs are not our whole life, but they make our lives whole."  
― Roger A. Caras

Like any normal boy, they want a dog to call their own. To have that undying love and endless friendship that only a dog can give to a boy as grows up but always has that friend to turn too. So when Danny had been nine and doing his best to keep up chores and his grades up after a talk with his parents that if he show in pulling and holding his own they would get a dog! A nice normal dog, something big enough for Danny but small enough not to get in the way and it would be all his!

As his tenth birthday rolled around, Danny had got a dog bed and leash and some toys and even a bowls for food and water. Even sneaking down to the shelter with his friend Tucker to look at the dogs and fallen in love with a beagle mix that had lost half a ear. He knew when seeing the little mutt who was growing from puppy hood that he had found his dog! Yes Danny spent the night going over names and dreaming of the summer days with ball throwing and long walks just the two of them. Unmorally on the day of little Danny's birthday, when he had the leash ready and even Jazz seemed happy for the boy he did get his dog: a robot. Made by his parents and which would be used for sniffing out hidden ghost!

Summary: His birthday sucked.

Having a dream smashed hit a sore note in the boy's heart as always when his parents ignored a basic child's wishes. Danny for the most part gave up on the dream of a dog and put away the items he had got into the closet to have dust on them but sometimes things are meant to work out down the line and a boy still can a dog and have days of summer walks and throwing balls in the park, to have that type of loyal friend but well for now a older Danny who was now part ghost and fighting he would also need a friend to watch his back and protect his friends.

This type of loyal mutt came in the ghost form of a former guardian dog named Cujo by Danny himself after some events with the mutt. And given how Danny had treated the dog who had never been loved by a boy or given that type of human touch, it was by the mind of Cujo that he had found his owner and once this little or big mutt made his mind up, well the rest can only be done.

Cujo pulled out of the Fenton Portal on a spring day, a roll of green fur and black ears with a tail a wagging and rolling to hit the desk in the lab. Coming to his feet and sniffing the many scents of the living world and found it to be more welcoming then the brimstone of the ghost zone. Yipping a moment to walk around finding the scent, different then any human or ghost but a mix of both the boy he sought. Tail thumping a away as the pup moved up the stairs and stopped the moment in ears perked and listening for any voices but none lay in the sleeping house of the hunters nor their kids.

Shaking a bit, the green mutt walked to flout up the stairs of the upper rooms and noise twitching in find the scent of Danny. The blue door covered in stars and plants greeted his red eyes as the ghost dog phased in a moment and blinked. Their was a touch of sadness in the scent of the boy who lay covered under a black sheet and muttered in his tone, tossing and turning as if in a fight no one else but him could see.

Now Cujo was something brighter then most living dogs would be and being a ghost it only let him have more of a brain for his breeding. Flouting into the air and landing on the bed, he whined in knowing and feeling something wrong with Danny and doing what only a dog can do, lightly put a wet noise to his cheek and pushed a bit with a touch of tongue in the few tears that fell on the cheeks of the ghost teen's face.

Deep breathing settled over the ghostly hero in moments of comfort sought out the ghost dog and pulled him closer. Which in turn Cujo only gave a happy whine and snuggled closer to the warmth of the human and took into a deep yawn of his own sleeping from going from one world to the next.

The Fenton parents woke early and left soon once dawn was up for a convention to deal with ghost and everything ghost a town over. Leaving the two children alone for the day and unknown a ghost dog that lay sleeping next to his chosen master and keeper. Danny's blue eyes winced in the morning light as most his age, wanting to sleep in but the pull of hunger always wins when it comes to teenagers but also it being a Saturday was also a win for a teenage hero that needed some time off.

Sitting up, Danny pushed the sheet off with out knotting the bump under it and touches of chilled azure air that came from his mouth when he yawned but it small and faint. Having spent most his school nights catching up on home work and dealing with ghost had worn out the boy youth but a full on night of sleep was a gift beyond the heavens to him or a ghost free weekend which was not going to happen once he found something green and puppy eyed.

Stumbling down the stairs, Jazz's happy untamed humming and the scent of eggs filled him with in pulling out the chair and glaring at her a moment for being so sunny in the damn morning.

"Good Morning Danny! You sleep good little brother?" Jazz Fenton had gotten this morning perkiness from her mother sadly. "I was hoping we could just hang around the house today and eat junk food and do some games and movies?"

One: Jazz wanting to act her age was a shock. Two: Just had already given her brother his much needed coffee with tons of sugar and Three: Jazz never cooked sep on rare events of wanting something….

Daniel looked up, eyes narrowed and gulping down the coffee before his brain could line up the events in order, "Ok Jazz, I'll bit this time. What you want?"

Jazz only smiled for the moment, flipping the eggs in reaching for the bacon in knowing Danny would eat everything in front of him but this wanting to hang out and be with him. Yet also knowing Danny had been fighting almost every night this week of some ghoul or ghost and studying for his exams in with her help on the side had the teenager up to a C once more and not the near fail of last test gone by.

"Nothing Danny, its just we have no parents and you've been fighting all night this week. I thought we just use some sibling time…" Jazz replayed, gently pushing.

Tilting his head and pushing back the black bangs, he took in her words and smiled softer. In having one family member knowing his secrets it did make his life a touch easy and having a day off and with Jazz and Tuck and Sam doing their own family stuff would be a good change of pace.

"Ok Jazz, but I call the first movies!"

Laughing, he sounded so juvenile in the moment which made her glad. Now while the two siblings talked and came to eat. Cujo had made his way. Scents of bacon are a calling to any dog: alive or dead. Tail a wagging and mouth a watering he lightly trotted to seat himself under the table and did one thing all dogs do in this moment: whine and look cute.

Did have to think when you have a cute little doggy begging for food and a boy not to give in with out a thought? Nope! Danny smiled, placing some bacon from his fork to the ground for the dog to eat and reaching for his coffee just feeling a wet tongue on his feet made him smile but once the caffeine had kicked and his mind woke up, Danny looked down and stared in seeing the small green dog all wiggles and smacking his lips from the bacon.

"CUGO!"

Bacon flew with the fork as the coffee slide and caped over to spill as the teen shoved the table in the same moment Jazz jumped back to drop her own eggs and scream from the shock. While all this happened in a moment and Danny from his own shock went to a half way changed ghost boy. Cujo whined and ran and turned to flew and phase under the kitchen sink from the yelling and movements of the two siblings.

Glowing for a moment, wisps of snow hair lingered on the black as Danny's eyes moved from a mix of blue and green but in pulling a calm breathe, he let the power fall away. Jazz had jumped back and grabbed a frying pan incase a ghost had popped up to attack her baby brother but seeing him calm down only made her look around, eyes darting but ready.

Danny let loose a few curses which would have shocked his mother but well, she was gone but looking at Jazz he laughed in the mighty amazon she was in holding a frying pan and eggs on her shirt in a muddier of yellow and white. "Jazz it's cool! "Danny shook his hands to gain her eye sight, "It's just Cujo, that ghost dog I told you about."

Jazz Fenton only blinked, placed down the frying pan and took the moment to grab a paper towel and clean up her shirt as always, a eye roll of her brother met her gaze." Why is a ghost dog here?"

"To the point as always Jazz…"He thought, signing in the mess and lost of food but the low sad whines of the poor pup was echoed and heard in the all the kitchen.

Jazz let her hard gaze soften in hearing a puppy whine, dead or not. "I think we scared the poor little guy!"

Danny looked at the space under the kitchen and grabbed some bacon that had fallen on the kitchen floor and went to his knees. Smiling in opening the door, he made out the red eyes full of pure dog sorry and pity and the ears back and tall curled under his belly.

"Cujo, buddy I'm sorry ok? Here and come out and you can have some bacon. No one is going to yell at you or hurt you ok buddy?" His voice was soft, pleading and begging for the mutt to come out.

The little dog for the moment let his ears pull up in hearing the tone in the teen's voice, his soft smile and eyes speaking the truth. Along with the bacon being offered by his hand and pulled away as the ghost dog walked out. Eyeing blinking the light of the kitchen and sniffing a bit then turning to look at the very human girl but she mirrored the boy's look and smiled a bit at him. Both their aura's open and welcome and gentle.

Barking, Cujo ran into Daniel's arms in being picked up and teeth pulling into the treat offered in peace and whined happily as Danny only laughed to have the wiggling pup in his arms and feeling him against his chest. It was the joy and feeling that filled his chest in the old longing of a boyhood gone and taken from him.

Jazz smiled more, feeing her little brother act his age with a dog in his arms and smiling to bright his eyes and flush his cheeks. Still a little fearful of a ghost dog, she did walk closer with her own bit of egg left from her shirt and offer it to the wiggling green mass of fluff. Cujo blinked his ruby eyes and barked in a wagging tail and took the egg with a soft mouth, no teeth or rush in not to scare the human and seemed to smile and gulped it down in pleasure which made Jazz only smile softer.

"Hes sooo cute!" Jazz coed at the puppy, reaching over to touch a baby soft black ear. Feel yes the slight chill that came with all ghost but it a strange mix of fur and fluff that tickled her finger tips in a delight. "I don't think Cujo fits him at all!"

"If she only knew he wasn't always so cute and small…."Danny thought, shaking his head in the image of what the dog could be.

Still seeing the pup had calmed down a bit, he put him down as the dog for the moment chased his tail but soon looked at the mess of breakfast and took to what dogs are good at with a mess on the floor which only made Jazz do more baby talk to the ghost dog and Danny rubbing the back of his neck in thoughts of looking once more at Cujo. Question was why the ghost dog was back? And what was he going to do with him? The never ending job of the local hero huh?

"Good thing mom and dad are gone huh? I mean this place would have laser holes in it just for having him here?" Jazz pointed out, watching the dog do his job of cleaning the floor.

Eyes rolling, Danny crossed his arms, "Well what I want to know is why he's here?"

"What do you mean Danny?"

Taping his foot on the floor, he huffed, "Well last time it was for his old toy and then he got it and left but that was weeks ago and now Cujo is back and why?"

"Maybe he came back for you Danny? He seems to like you a lot." Jazz always nailed it on the head, watching the small pup now sitting on the floor in all legs and wagging tails and staring at the humans.

Glancing down, that old longing for a dog did tugged at his heart a bit in seeing the creature. Everything in the body of the dog wiggled more in coming to dance on all his paws in getting attention from the boy and pink tongue darting out. He found himself bending down and picking up Cujo and holding the chilled presences of the dog and smiling like a boy his age should.

Much as Danny felt that pull and Jazz smiling in that softer way in seeing her brother looking so human even with a ghost dog she saw his blue eyes shift in thoughts and his shoulders falling once more with that unseen weight of the knowledge.

"He can't stay Jazz. Cujo is a ghost and even if he's a good ghost, he belongs in the Zone and than we have mom and dad." Daniel's voice was hardened.

"We could hide him!" Jazz plumed out, mind buzzing all the more.

"Jasmine…"

Holding her hands up, Jazz stopped her brother in his words. "We could make Cujo look like a normal dog to them!"

Hope, even a small seed can be planted and Danny felt it once more like he had on his teeth birthday in the thoughts of having a dog of his own. Even if it was ghost dog him now being a ghost well just made more sense in the line up of thoughts. Doubt can also move also as hope does spring in the heart bur the smile on his sister's face got it a bit pushed down. Once Jasmine Fenton got an idea or a plan, like even her father on the hunt she was a Fenton and always finished it.

"Dad was working on a type of well Ghost Camouflage to make him and mom look like ghost! They got the idea well from you Danny. They thought if they look more like ghost while hunting it would let them get closer." Jazz explained it, point blank and such. "It's this small little clip no bigger then a pager."

"Sooo…"

"Well it only worked on the lower half of their body, mom said it needed more of a bigger power source to work on a full on adult size but given how small Cujo is and all. We can just reprogram it to make him look like a dog!" Jazz snapped her fingers, yep knowing she had once more saved the day.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, thinking in glancing from the dog to Jazz and back again but muttering on the idea but also the mess. "Let's clean up first than we can talk more on hiding Cujo."

Both the Fenton siblings looked rounded and signed, sister picking up plates and cleaning the table and Danny with the broom while Cujo ate any food he could find in the aid of the clean up. Soon kitchen was clean and a dog was full and happy to be around people again. Cujo just followed the pair into the living room as the TV was turned onto a bad B movie on Roswell and such.

Danny glowed the soft white for a moment reforming turning intangible and shooting upstairs, the sounds of pipes running in the old building groaned out as Jazz shook her head. He tended to do more ghost things like not using the stairs or just phasing through the walls to get to a place faster in the house when the parents would be gone. He could himself all the way: Fenton and Phantom.

Cujo just jumped up on the couch and sat down, watching in with demotion most dogs lacked unless food was around. One ear flopped back to hear the pipes and flutter of Jazz lightly just having taken a book and flipping the pages. Scents of the life of the family lay around his nose but always Danny's scent was that mix of ghost and human while Jazz was that more of close to lavender. Yet scents linger of also the ghost scent, something like pale brimstone clung to her from being with Danny and her parents work.

Thirty minutes later, Danny walked down the stairs, hair wild and damp with just a black t-shirt on and jeans that had seen better days. Bouncing, the dog hovered in the air to shoot into the boy's arms with his tongue licking away at what ever water lay on the cheeks.

"CUJO! STOP! DOWN BOY!" Daniel's voice pleaded but he still laughed, dropping the leash and collar he had pulled from his closet.

Jazz smiled, eying the leash now on the floor while the teen was half phased throw the wall with a ghost dog still licking and barking in the happy way. "Seems Danny has made up his mind to keep him for now. He needs this, someone to take care of who knows him more then the half ghost boy."

ERRRRRRRRRRRRR! EERRRRRRRR!

Peace shatter, red alarms flashing and the sirens bladder in one moment as Jack's voice screamed "Ghost Drill! Ghost Drill!" Shouted over some speakers in and wired around all the rooms of the Fenton Works. Jazz's shot up, book flying and flipping and Danny fell through the wall onto his butt and had changed with the airline in his blood to Phantom while the poor Cujo did anything a dog would do if it felt like an attack, changed.

Gone had the little dog to become the huge massive beast and his growl sounded like thunder in his chest and barking in warnings to what ever it was attacking the humans to stay away.

"DANNY! TURN OFF THAT GOD DAMN DRILL! DAD'S FORGOT TO TURN IT OFF! AGAIN!" Jazz yelled, covering her poor ears.

Flouting into the air, the Phantom ducked down into the lab and found the switch. Hitting it with a bit more focus and busting the thing but he glared as silence filled the rooms. Jack was a good man and father but he was bright but also very forgetful on day to day things which Maddie tended to fill that spot for in the most loving way.

Relief sounded from the sister of the pair as she turned around and her own baby blues widen to see the cute little ghost dog had become a beast big enough to fill the room. Now the human part of her brain in seeing the beast yelled to run and run fast but Jazz was more Logic in thinking and beating down that part of her brain.

"Now I know why Dan called him Cujo…." Jazz thought, in watching the dog sniff and growl and look around in case the animal came back to hurt his family again.

Danny reappeared and went to speak but seeing the dog once more in his other form made him sign a bit and Jazz just watching with a faction in the change. "Yah was going to tell yah about this part Jazz but it's a bit better if you see it now. He won't you I promise he was just…"

"Changed to protect us like any good dog would and yes he is!" Jazz exclaimed, "Danny this is more prefect! Now Cujo can help you also to fight ghost after some training!"

Flouting in the air and tail wiggling in his ghost form, Cujo had stopped growling and sat down with his tongue a bit out and grinning in doing his guard duties. Jazz had walked closer as Danny watched with weary look in wondering how the dog was going to act.

"What a good puppy! You did such a good job! Yes you did! Yes you did!" Jazz Fenton had no fear as Danny's jaw dropped in having the giant ghost dog now on his belly and getting a belly rub. Yah Jazz could always surprise anyone in her moments much as her brother could.

"Jazz…"Phantom only face palmed in the scene being done but smiled into his gloved hand. Cujo was staying, no fight there or questions.

Cujo shifted back to the tiny pup and was in moments picked up by the girl and smiled in the wiggle of the puppy and the happy sounds of snorting and whining. Danny went back to human and joined his sister in petting the dog, enjoying the feeling of the fur and the sounds. A child needs being healed and full filled and the Fenton's got a new family member.

"I wonder how the parents going to act in having a dog…" Jazz thought but only smiled in coming up with a good story as always.

Writer's Notes: Well this is the end for this story, and Cujo is the longest of the one-shots. Took a bit to write with my pc crashing….


End file.
